1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, a display device having the same, and a method of manufacturing the display device, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly that can be simply assembled and disassembled and can minimize an overall thickness of the backlight assembly, a display device including the backlight assembly, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays (“FPDs”). An LCD includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The LCD rearranges liquid molecules of the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electrodes, and thus controls the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. In this way, the LCD displays desired images.
Being non-self-luminous, LCDs require a backlight assembly, which includes light sources, i.e., light-emitting diodes, to display images. A backlight assembly provides light to a display panel from behind the display panel. Backlight assemblies are classified into direct-type backlight assemblies and edge-type backlight assemblies according to the position of light sources which emit light. In direct-type backlight assemblies, light sources are disposed directly under a display panel, such that the light sources substantially overlap the display panel in a plan view of the display panel. In edge-type backlight assemblies, light sources are disposed adjacent to (e.g., not overlapping the display panel) or under one or more sides of a display panel, and light emitted from the light sources is delivered to the display panel via a light guide plate.
Edge-type backlight assemblies require lamp covers which reflect light towards the light guide plate and/or the display panel, while substantially surrounding light sources arranged adjacent to an incident side of the light guide plate.